Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 15
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 15 was the 15th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Copenhagen. Aura won the edition with her song "Love Somebody". In North Vision Song Contest 20, it got the 4th place in the semi-final with 205 points and the 10th place in the final with 228 points. Information Despite the fact that the country hadn't confirmed their participation for the North Vision Song Contest 20, on 5 July 2016, DR announced the schedule and the format of the 15th edition of the selection and therefore confirmed the country's participation in the 20th edition of the contest. The format being the same as in the past three editions: ten songs would be competing in a final with the top four most voted songs advancing to the super-final. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the 20th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. DR announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 5 July 2016. The ten artists of the selection were presented the same day while their songs were presented the next day, on 6 July 2016. Among the competing artists is previous entrant Aura Dione who represented the country twice; in the 3rd and 7th editions. Anna David, Mads Langer, MØ and Volbeat have all competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 8 July 2016 with the voting lasting two weeks and ending on 22 July 2016. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the same day. The places of the non-qualifiers and the qualifiers were revealed on 7 August 2016, after the super-final results. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 22 July 2016 and closed on 5 August 2016 with the results being revealed the same day. Aura won the edition with "Love Somebody". Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Italic indicates that the country gave the same amount to two or more songs Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World Super-final ;Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 20 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 20 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Super-final Thread * Super-final Results Thread * Final Recap * Super-final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 20 national selections